halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Reapers
"Reapers are my mother's last creation and they are Samael's army that he will guide during the day of the Apocalypse." ''-Death explaining the Reapers' ultime mission. Reapers are the youngest children of Maveth, after Samael as the Aspect of Death and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but they are known to be very powerful and dangerous. History Creation Reapers were created after the defeat of Erebus and as such they were born when the world was already old and death had started to spread through creation. Maveth created the Reapers so that they could bring the souls of the dead where they belonged, by doing so Maveth hoped to keep a balance among the world. Eldritch Horrors Prophecy of Revelation Types of Reapers Grimm Reapers Also known as the Primordial Reapers, Grimm are the first kind of Reaper that Maveth ever created and they are as strong as Higher Angels, but an Archangel can still defeat them. Grimm Reapers are yet very powerful and they can easily best any being that is not a Primordial Species. Necro-Reapers Necro Reapers are the second generation of Reapers and they are as powerful as a third of their older siblings, but together they can still defeat beings as powerful as a Seraphin. Elite Reapers Elite Reapers are the guardians to the Veil and they make sure that every soul goes where they belong: they are among the greatest number of Death's armies and they are as powerful as a Middle Angel. Common Reapers Common Reapers are the weakest kind of Reapers and they are the army of Death: when Samael goes to war, his soldiers are Common Reapers, who might be very weak, but they can kill angels of the Third Sphere. Known Reapers Malthael.jpg| Malthael (First Reaper) Tessa.png |Tessa (Grimm Reaper) Powers and abilities Reapers are one of the oldest races to be ever existed and as such they reach a great level of power, allowing them to face many foes. * '''Immortality:' Reapers are immortals and they will not age; they will die only if they are killed. ** Superhuman Healing: Reapers posses and advance healing factor that allows them to regenarate most of the injuries; this allows them to heal from injuries inflicted from even the strongest beings, however in this case the wounds could need medical help so that it can heal completely, otherwise they will never heal. ** Nigh Invulnerability: Reapers are maybe the most durable celestial beings created by any Primordial Being, since they are empowered by Death; this makes them very durable and able to resist even weapons that would kill other beings. Reapers are also almost invulnerable to anything that is not enchanted with death magic and when they come in contact with common angelic blades, they will simply go through them like if they are made of air. * Death Induciment: Reapers' mere presence brings the other beings closer to death, greately weakining them. For this reason very few dare to travel into the Veil, because in their homeland Reapers' powers are far greater and they could manage to make al most mortal even a Primordial Species, although the strongest one of them will still be able to resist these powers, but they will still be weakened. ** Killing Touch: Reapers can kill an ordinary human and weaker beings by just touching them; Grimm Reapers can kill anyone with the exception of Middle/ High tier omnipotence beings. * Soul Channeling/ Absorbation/ Empowerment: Reapers can absorb the souls of the death and use them as source of power, allowing them to be able to achieve a higher level of power. When Reapers absorb the souls of their foes, they are also empowered by the souls: the greater is the number, the more powerful the reaper will become; Reapers also uses souls to gain more information about the world, so that he will be able to learn everything that the individual has lived through. * Elementukinesis: Reapers have a certain control over some elements, but their main abilities focus on those that brings people closer to death; Reapers uses these elements to defeat many foes and also to kill foes that otherwise would best them. ** Cryokinesis: due to their death nature, Reapers can control the ice, that they describe as being as cold as them and they can also use it as a weapon against their foes, since they can create ice based storm. They can even shape the ice into darts that can kill their foes and freeze them from the inside, killing them. ** Death smoke manipulation: Reapers' body seems to expel continuously a grey smoke that is lethal to anyone who breathes it and it can kill even weaker supernatural beings. Reapers can however control where the smoke goes and they can also shape it so that it will hurt only certain beings: Reapers can also use their smoke as a way to create a perfect shield, however Primordial Species will be only weakened a little by it. ** Aerokinesis: Reapers can create powerful hurricanes and storms, becoming capable of facing multiple foes at once; Reapers are known to be able to control great amounts of air, allowing them to send their foes miles away. Reapers also uses this ability to move faster with their wings, that they can use to channel and form air globes that will explode when they hit something: by doing so, all the energy that was compress inside the globe will unleash itself, creating a terrible storm. * Superhuman Strength: Reapers are much stonger than humans and they can be really dangerous when someone dares to challenge them, since they can use their immense strength to defeat them; Grimm Reapers are strong enough to challenge even some Primordial Species and to pose a threat to whoever is foolish enough to destroy. * Superhuman Speed: Reapers are much faster than many beings and they can even match the Angels and the Demons, showing a great level of speed. Reapers' speed is far superior to humans and they can use it to move much faster than most beings, making them difficult to catch; Reapers can also use their speed to move between their foes and kill them before they understand what happened. * Superhuman Agility: even if they are not very agile, Reapers can still prove more agile than humans and many beings, showing that even if they are not as agile as many other species, their agility don't must be underestimated, because Reapers can easily compensate their lack of agility. * Superhuman Durability: Reapers' body is very durable and is very hard to even injure them, since the death like powers inside them makes them very resistant to many attacks. Reapers are capable of holding their own against any Earth weapon and even Primordial Species weapons can only injure them partially and to actually kill them they must be in imbued with death like magic. ** Death Durability: due to the fact that they are empowered by death like magic, allowing them to become more durable than even most Angels, since if a common weapon cut through them, it will be like if the Reaper is made of air. The only way to truly kill a Reaper is to attack them with weapons empowered by more powerful magic or to use a greater amount of energy to surpass Reapers powers. * Superhuman Stamina: Reapers are immune to human needs and their stamina is superior to that if any other race, except for Maveth's older childrens. ** Life Force Absorbation: '''Reapers can also feed of life force as an alternative way to enforce themselves, allowing them to become more powerful; if they do so, their body will be enchanted to a higher level, allowing them to face foes that would normally best them. * '''Telekinesis: Reapers posses advanced telekinetic powers that allow them to control their foes and they can easily move both objects and beings, allowing them to send their foes miles away and to use also these powers to deflect the attacks of many beings. * Telepathy: Reapers posses incredible advanced telepathic powers, since they are beings of Death and this allows to automatically read every thought that people under miles away are having at the moment. Reapers telepathic powers can become much greater if they try to enter into people's minds and in this case they will start to learn every single thought that people felt during their all life. ** Dream Walking: as creatures of death, Reapers can enter into people dreams and nightmares and see what they are experiencing during their sleep. ** Good Emotions Absorption: Reapers can even absorb the good feelings of people and steal their memories of happiness; if they do so, the victim will start to rember every bad feeling that he ever experienced, driving him insane and killing it after being exposed to such power for too long. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Reapers are not invincible and they still have some weaknesses. Harming Beings * Common Half Breeds: common half breeds cannot defeat Reapers and they can merely injure Common Reapers and they will be able to quickly recover from every injury inflicted by them. Items * Life Shields: '''People can protect themselves from Reapers death auras with shields based on Life, the polar opposite of Death, however this shield must be really strong to protect people from Grimm Reapers, that can also surpass these shields if there are enough of them. * '''Primordial Species Weapons: Reapers show a great level of durability, since they cannot be killed even by weapons wilded by Primordial Species, since death magic protects them and allows only to be slightly harmed by these weapons, unlike many other Primordial Species. * Good Emotions Magic: while this magic cannot kill them, good emotions can be used to create magic that will send the Reapers away, however if there are too many of them, they will be able to overpower these magical defenses. Killing Beings * Higher Half Breeds: Half Breeds sired by Higher Beings can defeat many reapers, however Grimm Reapers can only be killed by hybrids sired by Primordial Species, while every other Reaper will only injure a Grimm Reapers. ** Demiurges: a biological child of a Primordial Being can kill any Reapers. * Higher Beings: Higher Beings like Angels of the First Sphere or Greater Demons can best any Reaper, however Grimm and Necro Reapers can still defeat them. Higher Beings can also be on pair with some Necro Reapers and they may defeat them if they are not too weakened by their auras. ** Primordial Species: Primordial Species beings can defeat any Reaper, since they can surpass their death empowerments, however Grimm Reapers can only be bested by the most powerful Primordial Species. * Primordial Beings: Reapers' mother and her siblings can destroy any Reaper with ease. Items * Death Magic Weapons: weapons bounded with death magic is the only kind of weapon that can kill Reapers, however Grimm Reapers can only be killed by Primordial Species weapons empowered by death magic, otherwise the weapon will only injure a little the Reaper. Trivia Category:Half Breed Battles